Here Comes the Girl!
by ChocoKoko
Summary: *Set after ROTF* A girl named Carly comes into Tranquility. Who is she? She is well known with Sam. Mikaela is jealous. Bumblebee is wary...but why oh why does she have connection on her phone to...MEGATRON! No pairings yet, but I think there are two OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A girl appears, claiming to know Sam! And Sam knows this girl too! This girl's name is Carly. What is their relationship? Mikaela is jealous!**

**Author's Note: Well, I saw TF3 cast and saw the new girl's name was Carly, but I didn't want Sam and Mikaela to part, so I added her in! However, she counts as an OC since I made up her last name and relation. Also, I know I already have so many stories to start with and-**

**Kelly: No, you don't. You only have the sequel and the questionare to deal with.**

**Inuyasha: Don't forget us too! *pout***

**Me: *eye twitch***

**Mikaela: Well, Koko doesn't own anything. Only her half OC. Actually, there are two OCs, but you have to figure them out.**

**

* * *

**

Mikaela giggled, "Sam. I can't believe you took me here."

"The best place for the best lady," Sam smirked, setting down his cup, "But still, are you sure you want to come here?"

"Of course. It's so cold in the winter, and coffee does do us good," Mikaela smirked, tapping the table with her manicured nails. Sam smiled and leaned over for a kiss, which Mikaela happily accepted.

Of course, some people gave them weird looks, but the older ones sighed, "Ah. Young love."

Sam lifted his cup, "Well, after this, what do you want to-BLECH!"

"SAMMY!" a voice squealed, slapping him hard on the back, causing him to cough up his coffee onto his lap. "How are you doing?"

"GAH! HOT!" He yelled, jumping up, but was pushed down.

"No problemo!" the girl squealed again, dumping some liquid onto his lap.

"THAT WAS COFFEE!"

* * *

Mikaela looked in worry at Sam as she placed a cool towel over his lap. "Better?" she asked, planting a kiss on his forehead. The new girl narrowed her eyes a little.

"Just fine Mikaela," Sam smiled, "But YOU!" he glared at the new girl, "What are you doing here in Tranquility?"

Immediately, the girl looked hurt, "B-but I haven't seen y-you in so long. I thought you would be happy to see me." she sniffed. Sam softened.

"Gah. Come here you little knucklehead," Sam said, dragging the girl into a noogie.

"Hello!" she greeted, pushing Sam away. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Just great!" she grinned, "Who's she?" she jabbed a thumb at Mikaela.

"She's Mikaela, my girlfriend." Sam said proudly. A loud, unladylike snort came from the new girl.

"Are you kidding me? A beauty like her ending up with someone like Sam?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It's true!" Sam protested.

"Well," the girl started, "My name is Carly-Ann Marie White. Just call me Carly. Only call me Ann when I'm a hundred years old, Marie when you're my boss, or White when we're best buds." she grinned in a friendly way.

Mikaela gaped at her a little. She had such a LONG name. Carly giggled, her blonde curls bouncing a little. "So, Sammy, what has happened to your life so far?" she asked, draping an arm over Sam. Mikaela narrowed HER eyes a little.

"Crazy stuff. So much that you wouldn't believe me," Sam shook his head. It was true. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry." he apologized.

"Why not? After all, I am your-"

"Sam?" Mikaela's voice was urgent and her eyes filled with worry, "We have trouble."

Sam frowned and went over to Mikaela. She showed him her phone and his eyes widened. "Sorry Carls. Gotta go." he and Mikaela zoomed out of the coffee shop.

Carly narrowed her eyes a little, before flipping open her phone. "Yes. I found them." a wicked grin appeared on her face. "When do I strike?"

_"Not now. Soon."_

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

"'Bee, what's wrong?" Sam questioned his Camaro when they were back at home.

_"I am sorry Sam. I sensed Decepticon activity but now it is gone." _Bumblebee spoke from his radio, confused.

"Sam..." Mikaela spoke softly. "What is Carly to you?"

"What? What do you mean?" Sam cocked his head. Mikaela chewed on her bottom lip, then shook her head.

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question."

_"Sam, I sense something wrong with this femme, Carly." _'Bee spoke again.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

_"I don't know yet. all I know is there is something she is hiding..."_

"You're talking nonsense 'Bee." Sam laughed it off.

However, Bumblebee was not so reassured. Who was this Carly, and why did Bumblebee feel like there was more to come?

* * *

"Hmmf! Hmmf!" a girl cried out, squirming a little.

"Shut it femme!" Barricade growled.

"Hmm hmm fff puff hmmpfg!" she replied, glaring at him.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" he growled, activating his holoform and slapping the girl.

"Hmm..." the girl mumbled, squirming as if she wanted to touch her cheek to see what damage he had caused. She was tied by her hands and legs, wearing nothing more than a dirty nightgown that was torn some. 'Shit, shit , shit!' she cursed inside her head.

"I do not know why Lord Megatron wants to keep such a girl captive..." Barricade scowled.

"HMFGT!" she cried out. Barricade, sighed, growled, and then knocked her unconscious.

"Primus, why me?" he asked.

* * *

So...good start?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! It warms me up to the core!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

**

* * *

**

The girl tapped her toe and frowned. 'Hmm...the only way I could hope to escape is to hope that someone distracts the damn metal monsters enough for me to get out of here. Oh, I hope everyone's OK...'

She sighed, if a gagged person could.

* * *

Carly hummed, grinning as she stopped at Sam's front door. "Sammy! You home?" she called in a sweet voice.

"What do you want Carly? It's 9 in the morning!" Sam grumbled, opening the door.

"I wanna play!" she giggled, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

"Hang on, lemme get my keys..."

"No. We are walking." Carly tugged his arm more harder, if that was possible, away from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee almost roared his engine but didn't do so.

Sam, on the other hand, rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Walking's good for you!" Carly implied, dragging him to the park. Sam frowned deeply.

'Weird...Carly's always lazy. Huh, I guess people can change.'

* * *

Mikaela sat watching, gazing at Bumblebee. "So...where's Sam?"

_"He went on a walk with the femme, Carly."_

"Her again?" Mikaela asked, clearly unpleased. She bit her lip. "That's weird. Why didn't he take you?"

_"The femme insisted that they walk."_

'Hmm...something's up.' Mikaela thought, getting up. "C'mon 'Bee. We're playing detective."

Bumblebee honked his horn in response.

* * *

"I thought we were only going for a walk." Sam said irritably as Carly dragged him around town.

"We are! Wanna get some ice cream?"

"You hate ice cream!" he said in disbelief. Carly froze.

"Right..." she said uncertainly. 'Slag! I need to distract him more!'

"So...wanna go to the arcade?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam shrugged, walking ahead.

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee, have you realized there hasn't been Decepticons lately?" Mikaela asked.

_"I have noticed. They must be planning something, which is why Optimus has ordered us to be on high alert."_

"Hmm...the Decepticons attacked last week, and then Carly came."

_"Mikaela, are you suggesting that the femme has something to do with the Decepticons?" _Bumblebee has no idea why Mikaela would say that, maybe it is because of the human emotion, jealously?

"No, it just seems weird and-holy-Bumblebee! Is that Barricade?" Mikaela pointed to the police cruiser that just drove by.

_"Slag. Mikaela, he seems to be heading to Sam and Carly!"_

_

* * *

_

_'_BARRICADE!' Carly yelled in her head, even though she knew the Decepticon couldn't hear her. 'SLAG! I told you to wait back at base, you little fragger!'

"Something wrong Carly?" Sam saw the girl's expression.

"No."

* * *

Barricade cursed. Why was he sent to watch how the femme did her job right? He was supposed to watch the other femme, but was sent on this mission instead. 'Why am I on this mission? I'm not some sparkling sitter!'

Carly glared at him through the arcade window, and he squirmed a little as he parked. 'Stop staring at me like that femme! I don't even want to be here!' he protested in his processor.

* * *

Sam froze as he looked at the police cruiser outside. 'It's Barricade.' he gulped. "Carly, we have to go."

Carly was still glaring at the police cruiser, but instantly smiled. "Sure Sam." she let Sam grab her arm and drag her outside, heading away from Barricade. Just them he activated his holoform and started to follow them.

"Sam, why are we running?" she asked innocently.

"Let's just say I'm not on good terms with that cop." he said without looking back.

She smirked and her right eye glowed red a little. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Aww, another short chapter. Sorry, next one will be longer, and that's where the plot twists...I think.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ...I feel like I'm speeding things with this chapter, but I have no idea for the 'in-between's.

I no own Transformers.

* * *

Carly smirked, but then it faltered as she 'tripped'. "OW!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Sam ran over to her.

"I...I think I twisted my ankle." her face contorted to fake pain. Sam cursed.

"All right. C'mon." he picked her up on his back and continued running.

* * *

Sam stopped, catching his breath in an alleyway. He put Carly down and whipped out his phone, getting ready to call Bumblebee. Mikaela was calling and he was about to pick up.

_Whoosh._

A spike grazed his cheek as it slammed his phone against the wall.

Talk about rape.

"What the-" he whipped around, only to stare.

Carly's eyes were red.

* * *

"Hurry 'Bee!" Mikaela urged.

_"I am trying, Mikaela."_

_

* * *

_

_"Who are you?"_ Sam screamed. Carly, or as Sam knew, the _Pretender,_ snarled at him.

"Hello human." it's voice was too different from Carly's.

"What have you done with Carly?" he demanded.

"Fool!" the robot cackled. "I am Carly!"

"No, you're not! She's not this...this _thing!"_

"I would watch what you say human." red optics narrowed as she brought her missile on Sam's forehead. "But since you're going to offline right here, I might as well tell you." the robot seemed to smirk as she brought her face closer to his. "The femme you are looking for is with Lord Megatron. My designation...is Maria Ann Marie White."

"Carly's _mother_?" he asked in disbelief. Well, they did look like twins. "Wait...what's your real name?"

"Hmph. I don't have a 'real' designation. I am a Pretender, but I'm sure you've previously encountered one." Sam shuddered as he remembered Alice.

"Don't remind me." he gagged. "Now, where is Carly exactly?"

"Why should I tell you human?"

"Well, I want to rescue her from Megatron's reach since she's like, yeah, my younger sibling and stuff..."

"Oh. Well, you're not going to find the femme here and-_Wait just a nanosecond!_" Maria growled as she started to choke Sam. "Stop distracting me, fleshling!"

'Aww...damn. I was so close.' Sam thought.

SLAM!

Bumblebee tackled Maria as Mikaela helped Sam up. "Are you OK, Sam?"

"Yeah..." he said. "'Bee, hold Maria hostage! I need to find out where Carly is!"

Bumblebee nodded as he continued to fight Maria, only to have Barricade tackle him. "Damn it! Bumblebee can't fight both of them!" Mikaela exclaimed. "I'll call the Autobots."

_"Hello?"_

"Optimus, we have two Decepticons. Bumblebee can't handle them by himself! And Starscream has come!" Mikaela yelled before hanging up.

"They coming?"

"Uh..."

* * *

The girl twitched as she slowly got up. 'Oh yeah...I'm in this rat hole.'

"You are awake, yes?" a voice asked.

"Mmff..." the girl mumbled. Megatron narrowed his optics before ripping off the gag. "_Ooh! When I get out of here, I am going to rearrange you so much your own mom won't be able to recognize you, ya hear me? I will kick your sorry ass to kingdom come! And you better not have hurt any of my friends, you got that?_" the girl yelled. Megatron growled before slamming tape on her mouth. "Mppft!"

"Nice to meet you too." Megatron rolled his optics before walking away.

'Damn it. I should've cussed more.' the girl thought. 'I'm hungry. The only thing I came close to food is a rat.' her face scrunched in disgust.

* * *

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus ordered as he slid on his protective mask. Everyone nodded. More Decepticons had come, and now it was an all out brawl.

"Optimus! Keep the Pretender hostage! She knows where my friend is! I need to rescue her!" Sam pleaded. Optimus gave a nod before going into the combat.

"What's going on, Sam? Why are you trying so hard for Carly?" Mikaela couldn't help but ask. Sam sighed.

"Carly is like my sister. She left a few years ago for somewhere, I don't know where, but now I figure out she's been held hostage by Decepticons. What do they want with her?" Sam explained miserably. Mikaela nodded in understanding before hugging him.

"I'm sorry for being jealous. I didn't know that." she paused. "We'll get her back, and the Decepticons will wish they never touched her in the first place."

Sam smiled before bringing Mikaela in for a kiss. "Thanks Mikaela."

* * *

'I am so miserable.' the girl thought. 'Agh! I want food so badly!'

"You." another robot narrowed his optics.

'What about me?' she wailed in her head. She kicked her feet like a child would do. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"The Decepticons are gone."

'So that's what this madness is called?' she growled. 'They killed my mother and one of them took the form of her. I'll kill them!'

"I was assigned to watch over you."

'Get to the point! What, are you going to release me or something?'

"I am the doctor, replacing Scalpel. I was sent to experiment on you."

'Well, why tell me you little turd! Wait, WHAT?'

"We shall start." a claw grabbed her ropes.

'Wait...WHAT?'

* * *

Everyone returned to base, exhausted. The Decepticons had put up quite a fight, but they finally won and took Maria. She was screaming like hell, cursing at them in English and Cybertronian.

"Can we shut her up?" Ironhide had asked, but Optimus gave him a look. The put her in the brig, tied up with metal ropes, and right now was being questioned, while Sam explained to dome of the humans what Carly was to him and some experiences they had together.

"She kinda tough, but also nice once you get to know her." Sam said. "But if you betray her trust, it'll take an eternity until she even decides to be friends again."


End file.
